Identification cards issued by government agencies have grown in sophistication. Many state driver's licenses now have multiple dataforms which operate to redundantly encode personal information of the person identified by the card. New York State driver's licenses now include a text field including characters encoding personal information of the card owner, a linear bar code for encoding personal information of the card holder, and a 2D bar code symbol encoding personal information of the card holder. In spite of identification cards' increasing sophistication there have been few attempts to improve the reading and processing of identification cards. Identification cards continue to be altered without detection for criminal purposes including illegal purchasing of alcoholic beverages.
There is a need for improved processing of identification cards.